Aleistor Chamber
Lord Aleister Chamber (アレイスト チェンバー Areisuto Chienbā), Viscount of Druitt, is a nobleman known for his fine taste and parties held during the social season. He is an antagonist during the Jack the Ripper and Ship Voyage arcs, but becomes relatively harmless in the anime. Appearance Aleister is an extremely attractive man, as commented by many nobles, who describe him as "handsome" with hair like gold thread.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 14 He has shaggy, blond hair, long eyelashes, and blue-gray eyes. He always dresses in fine clothing, including a suit with a pocket square and ascot tie and accompanied with accessories like a brooch and white gloves. Personality Aleister is an extremely flamboyant, dramatic man, with a tendency to call young women "robins" and to compare things to women and girls. He has a great love for arts and food.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 16 He is known for his interest in black magic,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 3 and holds underground auctions to go along with his fascination for this. At these auctions, he sells girls and women as pets, individuals to be used in ritual sacrificing, and to be sold as parts. However, he does not seem to necessarily partake in these activities, and simply captures the victims and facilitates the transactions.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 5 Due to his great wealth, when caught for holding these auctions, he is able to escape a jail sentence. It is also known that he graduated from medical school with a degree, but never worked at a hospital or otherwise engaged in his profession.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 2 Manga's Synopsis Jack the Ripper Aleister initially comes up in Ciel Phantomhive's Jack the Ripper investigation, as he is the only human with a connection to black magic, has knowledge of anatomy, and has no alibi. To find out if he is the killer, Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis, Lau, Angelina Durless, and Grell Sutcliff go undercover to investigate. They go to one of the many parties Aleister holds with Ciel in disguise as a young lady, since a young boy missing an eye would have instantly blown his cover. Ciel initially attracts Aleister's attention after dancing with Sebastian, and they talk for a while, with Ciel enduring Aleister's seduction attempts. After a few minutes, Aleister leads Ciel to a hidden room, where he releases a soporific gas that knocks Ciel out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 12-13''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 7, page 18-19 thumb|left|190px|Aleister tries to auction Ciel. When Ciel awakes, he finds that he has been tied and blindfolded and is at an underground auction hosted by Aleister. He hears the Viscount's voice talking to a certain audience, announcing that Ciel is the item they have been anticipating. He allows them to keep Ciel in a cage, 'play with her' as much as they please, use her in a ceremony, or parts of her could be sold according to what the customer prefers.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 2-3 Calling for Sebastian, Ciel is certain this is proof that Aleister is the killer, believing that he cuts out their organs and resells them on the underground market. Sebastian knocks everyone out, and escapes with Ciel, the police arriving shortly thereafter, and Aleister is assumed to be behind bars.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 4-6 However, it is later revealed that Aleister was not the killer, as another murder was committed when he was hosting his auction, and this causes Ciel and Sebastian to resume their search.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 8 Curry Contest Aleister is seen again at the curry contest as a judge, much to Ciel's surprise, who figures he bribed his way out of being arrested by the Scotland Yard. Like the other judges, he dismisses the entrants who used curry powder, and finds both Agni's and Sebastian's curry to be amazing. Due to their different flavors, he, along with the other judges, cannot make a decision and declare a tie, which is later overturned by Queen Victoria. Ship Voyage Aleister shows up at the Aurora Society's meeting on the Campania, the reason insinuated is that he has a doctor's license. He shows his changed Phoenix pose that was formulated in accordance to his own style. He sees Ciel and Sebastian in disguise and comes over to talk to them, asking if they're beginners. Ciel hides behind Sebastian as the latter responds that he saw an article in the newspaper about it and Aleister says that Madam Samuel's 'lightlippedness' is troublesome as she leaks their secrets so 'easilyque'. He then notices Ciel and asks if they had ever met before and Ciel hastily declines. Aleister agrees, saying that if they had met before, he wouldn't forget such a beautiful boy such as Ciel. He notes that it's pitiful for him to have a bandage over his eye and Ciel lies that his father said that by coming here, the doctors will heal it. The Viscount assures him that 'Ryan' would be able to and that he's eager to stare into both of Ciel's eyes. Aleister corrects himself, muttering that it's decadent the way it is now, which is quite nice so one eye is more than enough.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 20-21 When the meeting begins, he points out the founder, Ryan Stoker, to Ciel and Sebastian. They watch as Ryan introduces himself by reciting the Aurora Society's greeting and begins explaining the nature of the complete salvation of mankind through medicine where it is able to revive the dead. He tests the medicine out on Margaret Connor and when she begins to rise, the crowd including Aleister is amazed and astonished. However Margaret begins attacking viciously and he flees from the scene.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 22-32 Consequently, it is revealed that he has left to Ryan's first class room in order to steal the device that can render the zombies useless and immobile. He then encounters Sebastian and Ciel in the first class passenger hallway. When they acknowledged him, he asks who are they since he has never seen them without a disguise. However, he brushes it off negligently, claiming that since he's well-known in society as the incarnation of beauty, it's rare for someone to not know him. Sebastian asks why he is still on the ship when there are zombies everywhere, and he responds saying that there is something he needs to protect, even if he must risk his life on the sinking ship. The corpses are just like puppets to him. After saying that, he says he has spoken too much. Sebastian quickly recites the Aurora Society's greeting and they all join in. The Viscount acknowledges them as comrades after the recitation of the greeting and says he does remember their faces somewhere.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 6-9 Ciel then asks if that is the machine to stop the zombies. Aleister is shocked and asks where he got that information. He tells them that if they want to know anything, they will have to follow him. He has the machine brought to the first class passenger lounge. Ryan then comes in and yells at Aleister for stealing the machine. He tells Ryan that his "empire" will collapse and that his new "Aurora Empire" will be born with the power of the zombie controlling machine. Grell wants to kill him, but he threatens to pour his wine over the machines, destroying it. Zombies break into the room, and Ciel asks him to activate it. He says he will only do so if Ciel calls him "Caesar". The others begin fending off the zombies, and he compares the battle to Nero watching fights in the Colosseum. Grell yells at him to activate it and he tells them to do his Phoenix pose to show their loyalty. They do and he pushes the button, but nothing happens. Grell then goes to kill him, but Undertaker stops him, saying that Aleister has made him laugh so much that it would be a tragedy to lose him. He then faints. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 7 Anime's Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. Shard of Hope Aleister acts as a judge in an ice sculpture contest at the Frost Fair. He is the only one to rates Lau's pornographic statue highly. However, like the other judges, he raves about Sebastian's work, comparing him to Noah. Afterward, when the thieves who originally stole the Shard of Hope threaten to bomb the place, he also highly rates his skating skills, which Sebastian uses to take out the thieves. Curry Contest When he tastes Sebastian's curry and describes how scrumptious it is he is seen comparing it to Ciel when he was disguised as a girl. He is seen chasing ciel in the pink dress trhough a forest/meadow setting and when this "Flashback" ends Ciel, in the audience looks VERY uncomfortable. During the competition he is shown to have a strong fondness for blue lobster and dons a blue lobster hat and is used as comic relief.When the audience members are afflicted with curryma, a spice that uses the darkness in a human's heart, he is the only one to find the action exciting, and is particularly excited by Meena's attack moves. Revival at Trancy's Tragedy He is shown to know the late head of the Trancy family, which because Arnold's best friend also. He finds Alois Trancy as a boy of pure beauty, and believes that Alois had done nothing wrong. Welcome to the Phantomhive Family He kidnaps the Lady (the viewer) and brings her onto a ship. He plans to elope with her, believing that she is his true love, but is stopped by Sebastian and Grell. Upon seeing that Sebastian is not going to allow him to marry the Lady, he proceeds to try to commit a double suicide with her by blowing them up with dynamite. Sebastian uses a knife to cut the lit wick off and Grell uses his chainsaw to cut down the ship's mast. Before he falls into the water, he declares his love for the Lady once more. Quotes *(To Ciel who was in disguise as a young girl) "A really lovely dancer just like a robin! This lady." *(While hosting an auction) "You may choose to keep her in a cage, or you could play with her as much as you wish, or use her in a ceremony, or parts of her could be sold, according to what the customer prefers." *(Referring to Agni's curry) "Like the beautiful lady unexpectedly met, with seven precious stones, wrapping their beauty around you. A gold brooch shaped like a dove, a bracelet made of sapphires and pearls, a garnet necklace, a cameo medal, and a diamond and emerald ring on your exquisite fingers, by you, my heart has been stolen from me." *(Referring to Sebastian's curry young girl being Ciel) "The'' young girl at the ball makes me want to love her tenderly. The mischievous mocking bird, singing like a child in the daytime."'' *(Referring to Alois Trancy) "Ohh God you made a big mistake! How can such a chaste beauty reside in the body of a young boy!? But I will forgive you, God! Amen." *(To Ciel) "I'm not a Viscount anymore! "Caesar" .. I will activate it if you call me that way. With that lovely little mouth of yours, cock robin." Kuroshitsuji chapter 59 Trivia *Despite having a medical license, it shown in ''Kuroshitsuji II ''that large quantities of blood make him faint. *Aleister is one of the few antagonist who regrets his actions, as he feels that people now treat him differently because of it. *When making the manga, one of Toboso's assistant mispelled shishaku (Viscount) with koshaku that means arrogant, and it became the laughing topic. *He is shown to have a fondness for blue lobster and often is seen wearing a blue lobster hat. *In Kuroshitsuji 2, Episode 1 it is revealed that Aleister is the nephew of former Earl Trancy. *He loves beautiful young ladies. References Navigation Category:Nobles Category:Characters